John Cena & Nikki Bella: 'Unbreakable'
by AllthingsCENA
Summary: The story of the unbreakable love between John Cena and Nicole.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

_*deep breath in*_

_*deep breath out*_

She looked him up and down, as they stood there behind the curtain waiting for John's music to hit. He was in the zone, she absolutely loved seeing him like this. She stood there holding his baseball cap, while he was patiently waiting, listening to the crowd.

"**I am so lucky**." She said to herself while smirking a bit.

He looked at her, "**What?"** he said with a huge smile.

"**Nothing**," She said smiling right back at him.

She walked toward him, leaned up and placed the cap on his head. She looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed.

"**Good luck out there tonight**." -she said.

"**I'll do my best**." -He replied with a slight smirk. Looking deep into her eyes.

"**I know you will**." she said.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her forehead.

"**You're my good luck charm you know that right? With you, everything just feels…complete."** John said.

Still wrapped up tight in his arms, she leaned up with out saying a word and kissed him, right about the time his music hits. He kissed her forehead one more time, winked, and threw back the curtain.

She smiled to herself…

"**There goes my Superman**."

_**To Be Continued —**_


	2. Chapter 2

John was making his way back to the locker room after finishing his match. He pushed through the curtain, with a smile on his face. He'd won his match against Ryback, he's the WWE Champion and he has the most beautiful girl in the world. What more could he ask for?

Right as he opened the door to the locker room to change, something caught his eye.

"The Champ is here." said a soft sweet voice.

It was Nikki, she'd been waiting there since his match had finished. She was sitting on the bench smiling from ear to ear. She looked gorgeous. John smiled back at her as she got up and walked over to him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Nikki said

"Of course! The crowd was amazing tonight!" he replied.

"Well." she said while leaning in for a quick kiss. "That's great." she smiled.

The feel of her lips against his drove him wild, he looked into her big brown eyes and kissed her deeply. After about a minute or so, he pulled away.

"Let's get outta here." He winked. "I've got a surprise for you."

He changed and they made their way out to his car. He loved the fact that Nikki had know idea where they were going and how excited and surprised she looked.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Nikki asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." he said while taking one hand off the wheel and entwining it with hers.

*Nikki*

Nikki couldn't help but feel starstruck at how beautiful it was. Driving around the streets of Paris with the man of her dream, plus he had a "surprise" for her. Could this get any better?

"Can you tell me now? Or how bout a hint? Can you give me a hint?" she asked.

"The only the I'll tell you is we're getting close." he replied.

After a little bit longer of driving, the car came to a stop. In a random spot. She had no idea where they were, and she kinda liked it. John took her hand and said

"Okay, close your eyes."

She did. Then as she got out of the car she felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"Make sure to keep those eyes closed." He told her.

"Okay, okay." she said.

Carried her through different places, she could feel it. She felt him take her into a building, she wasn't sure where though...she did exactly what he told her to and kept her eyes shut. Then suddenly, he stopped and put her down.

"Open." he said.

She opened her eyes & couldn't believe what she saw. He had taken her to the Eiffel Tower! She looked around and he had candles and flowers set up all around and a dinner table set for two. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"Surprise!" he said.

"This is amazing." she said while turning around and kissing him.

She smiled, looking into his deep blue eyes, she was so unbelievably lucky. Here she was at the top of the Eiffel Tower...with Superman.

*To Be Continued*


	3. Chapter 3

-Nikki

After a long day of shopping in Little Italy with her best friend, Nikki had finally gotten back home just in time to lay down and relax. John was still overseas on the WWE Euro tour, & she was desperately missing him. He'd sent her a gorgeous pair of shoes, that she adored. And now she was just laying around daydreaming...Daydreaming about him. How perfect he was in every way. She closed her eyes and picture his face, she then felt the warmth of his arms wrap around her, it was almost like he was there.

As she opened her eyes, she got the random urge to check her phone. She didn't know why, but she also felt like she needed to check her twitter account. She logged in and pulled up her page, she went straight to her mentions, where she saw thousands and thousands of tweets talking about her and John, which brought a smile to her face. Then, she caught glimpse of a name, a name she'd seen before. Just before her and John had gotten together, this girls name had been brought up a multiple amount of times. Her name was Kendra Lust.

Yeah, she knew the whole story, John supposively cheated on his wife with her, and blah blah blah. But they had both denied the rumors. Even Kendra herself had said nothing had ever happened between her and John, and now...Nikki braced herslef before reading the tweets. She's claiming they had slept together? She felt her heart sink down into her feet. She then felt the color flush out of her cheeks. What was this girl thinking? She denied it and now she's just randomly brings up that she's "banged" him.

"No. No. No." Nikki thought to herself. She knew it wasn't true, and she wasn't going to let it get to her, but she couldn't help it she felt her blood boiling inside. She watched continuously as her and John's fans defended them both. She felt a sense of pride, while reading all the tweets. Then, her phone rang, which scared her at first. It was Bryan, her sister Brie's boyfriend. "Why is he calling Me?" she thought to herself. She answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

She was startled by the fact that it was John speaking to her through the other end of the phone. Then she connected the dots, John never brings his phone overseas, so he's borrowed Bryan's to call her. Okay, but what for?

"Hey!...What's up?" she replied.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure you've seen them, I just found them, Bryan showed me."

"John, what are you talking about?" she relpied

"The tweets? From Kendra? Babe, I'm just calling to tell you that nothing she's saying is true. I know that you know that, but I just wanted to tell you again. I would hate to know that you were all the way over there worrying. I just wanted to tell you that, I love you, and I miss you more than anything right now."

She smiled to herself, it felt like a thousand pounds had just been taken off of her shoulders.

"Babe, I love you too, I miss you more than you'll ever know. Now stop worrying about me and go to sleep. Okay? You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and you need your rest."

She heard him sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Alright," he chuckled. "Goodnight beautiful. But before I go, I just want you to know, that you're mine. There is no one else on this earth that I would trade you for. You're...perfect. I love you."

"Awe, Goodnight babe, I love you too. Now get some sleep." she relpied.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Nikki slid down in her bed, put her phone on the bedside table and pulled the covers up to her neck, his words ringing in her head "You're mine, there is no one else on this earth that I would trade you for." She smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

*to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

John-

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here.

I know, I miss you too.

See you soon,

I love you."

*hangs up the phone.*

Fresh off the plane from a WWE Event in West Virginia, John had finally made it home to Tampa. Even though he was still banged up a bit and his ankle was still sore for him Achilles tendon injury, he had other plans beside going home and resting. He had it all carefully planned out, Nikki is on her way back now to see him, and he wanted nothing more than to surprise her and see that beautiful smile light up on her face. Sure, is plan was cheesy, and a bit over used but still, it's the thought that counts.

When he made it back to his home after running to a couple stores and buying the the things he needed for his surprise. First, he had bought 2 five-gallon buckets of fresh red rose pedals. He then started to make a path, it started at the door, lead through the hall way, up a few stairs, and straight into the bedroom. When he reached the bedroom, he took what was left of the pedals and scattered them across the floor, on the tops of dressers, and on the bed. He took a moment, looked around, and smiled to himself. "Yeah, this, is going to be great."

Secondly, he had bought dozens and dozens of candles. Small candles, big candles, tall candles, skinny candles, & even fat candles. He took the smaller candles and put them in holders so that they wouldn't burn his house down...wouldn't THAT be a surprise! He laughed at himself while he carefully placed the candles along side the rose pedals that led to the bedroom, making a beautifully lit trail. Then, he made his way into the bedroom where he took some more candles and placed them all around the room. 4 on a dresser, 1 on each bed-stand next to their sides, and a few more here and there. The ones placed on the bed-stands lit up their bed perfectly, just enough light to see the head of the bed where he was going to place a pillow that had both of their names hand stitched into it.

Lastly, he went and took out his best bottle of wine, and placed it on a "breakfast-in-bed" table, the bottle was accompanied by two long stemmed wine glasses. Next, he went and changed into his favorite tux. Not only was it his favorite, but Nikki loved seeing him wear it. After that, he waited for the call from Nikki to say that she landed safely and would soon be knocking on his door.

Before he knew it, without a phone call or anything he heard his doorbell ring. He check through the peephole and sure enough, she was there. She looked stunning, a bright red dress and bright red lipstick, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked even through a peephole. She rang the doorbell again, which snapped him back to reality. He then slowly opened the door, and as soon as she took her first step inside, her jaw dropped...

*To Be Continued*


	5. Chapter 5

Continued from Chapter 4:

Nikki-

Fresh off the plane, Nikki made her way to her rental car. Destination? His house. John's house. Replaying the last time they saw each other in her mind, she took a second and smiled to herself. It'd been so long, and she missed her superman so. It seemed as the days went by she missed him more and more, and now finally she's getting to spend time with him.

She had on a short, red dress. The one he absolutely loved to see on her. Before she started up the car she checked in her mirror and made sure to apply her red lipstick which complimented what she was wearing so well. Smacking her lips together after adding the final touch she started the engine and made her way to see her superman.

The closer she got to his house, the faster her heart began to race, she was nervous, but a good nervous, and excited, maybe a little to excited. She then began to turn into his drive way, she gazed at the big gorgeous house. She let out a long sigh, trying to release some of her nervousness, but it wasn't helping. So, she gathered herself together, picked up her clutch and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She then opened the car door, standing up while straightening out her dress. She took a deep breath in and then let it out, and made her way to the front door, not knowing what was waiting for her inside. As she reached the door, she rang the door bell.

...

Nothing.

So, she rang it again.

...

Nothing, but the she heard footsteps, and her heart began to flutter.

She saw the door open, but no one inside. She didn't really know what to do at first, but she took a step and walked in. The door shut behind her, and she felt two soft, warm hands cover her eyes and whisper in her ear. "Guess who?"

She smiled, "Hmmm...I don't know...Clark Kent?" She giggled.

He chuckled with her and then removed his hands from her eyes,

"Surprise." He said.

As she opened her eyes, she saw darkness at first, and then it lit up into a candle lit path. She felt her jaw drop. "Wha-wa-wa what is this?" She then felt him grab her hand and entwine it with hers, as he began to lead the way.

They walked through a long hallways lit with beautiful scented candle and beautiful red rose pedals where strewn everywhere. She felt like she was in a fairytale, she was in shock. No man had ever done this for her before. Then, after what felt like the longest walk ever, John stopped, and turned to face her. John then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. His lips were so soft, and his kisses made the butterflies in her stomach grow larger, she felt like she could just float away.

"Welcome Home." he said.

The candle light was bright enough to where she could see his smile. She then smiled back,

"W-" she tried to speak, but John pressed one of his fingers to her lips.

"Shh...Don't speak. Not yet." he said, while smiling once again, and turning around to turn the door knob.

As he opened the door, she could see alot more light, lit up by alot more candles. As she walked in she saw a trail of rose pedals around the bed. The aroma was wonderful. She then switched her glance from the floor to the bed, the place in which he had covered in rose pedals. Four candles, two on each bed-stand lit up the area, just enough to wear she could see that he had placed a small table in the middle of the bed, accompanied by two long-stemmed wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine. Then just beyond the table, was a small pillow, with "J + N " woven into it, just like her sister's. She felt her heart swoon, as she looked over to him, standing across the room. He smiled at her

"Do y-"

Before he could even get his words out, she took a leap of faith...literally. She broke into an all out sprint and leaped into his big, strong, muscular arms. She then planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. At first she could tell he was shocked, but soon went along with it. She pulled away from him for a split second, and gazed into his big blue eyes. She then began to feel her feet lift from the ground, as he picked her up. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him once again. She put her back on the ground, grabbed him by the jacket on his tux, turned him around and shoved him on the bed. She then softly landed on top of him, kissing him one more time.

She looked deep into his eyes "You are so amazing. I just can't believe you did all this for me...for me. It's just-"

He then took her turned her over and said "The night isn't over yet." He gave her a quick wink, and kissed her...

*to be continued.*


	6. Chapter 6

Tying up the top strap of her bikini, Nikki made her way over to the mirror. Her hair was currently pulled up into a bun, she had her favorite pair of sunglasses and short on, all that was left was waiting for her man to get ready. While he was peacefully sleeping, she had gotten up, thrown on her beach clothes and planned to surprise John with a beach trip. It had been a while since they'd gotten out just the two of them, and she thought this was the perfect opportunity.

After checking herself one last time, and slipping on her tank-top, she crept out from the bathroom ,so she wouldn't wake him. She stopped and cocked her head to the side, admiring how cute he was when he slept, to her he looked like a big, cuddly bear. She crept slowly through the room and made her way to the bed. She climbed onto the bed slowly and cuddled up next to him. She reached up and softly kissed him of his cheek, "wake up sleepy head." she said softly. John grunted and turned over, "5 more minutes babe."

"No, no, no, I've got plans for us today." Nikki said with a smile. She saw John quickly open one eye and look at her, "what kind of plans?" He said sounding intrigued. Nikki quickly scooted off the bed and made her way to his dresser drawer. She pulled out a red pair of swim-trunks and threw them on the bed.

"Get up! We are going to the beach!" she said confidently. John sat up, still sleepy, and looked at her. "Are we now?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Yes! Now get your swim trunks on! I've got everything we need packed and ready to go." She said. John scratched his head, picked up his trunks and slowly got up, and made his way to the bathroom, but not before walking over and wrapping his arms around Nicole and planting one big kiss on her.

**The Beach**

Closing the car door and making her way to his side, admired how beautiful the beach scenery. She pulled her sunglasses onto her face, and she felt John take her hand and entwine it with his. She looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, as the started to make their way to the water.

They put up and umbrella, and laid their beach towels down, John laid down on his towel catching some rays, while Nikki made her way out to the water. She slipped her flip flops off, and felt the waves crashing against her feet. She leaned her head back, feeling the ocean breeze brush against her face. She hadn't felt this relaxed in so long. When suddenly she felt two arms gently wrap around her waist, and felt a pair of lips kiss her on the neck. She placed her hands on his, as they admired the ocean view.

Then out of an impulse she grabbed John's hand, "Come on!" she yelled, pulling him towards the blue ocean water. He stumbled a bit from her pulling him and then, got that cute, crooked smile on his face, that she just loved.

"You first!" he said, while scooping her up into his arms, spinning her around and tossing her into the cool water. He laughed at the face she made as she came up out of the water, her sunglasses and flip flops floating away with the waves. Before he could even stop and think, she had got a running start and tackled him into the water. They both came up laughing and splashing.

After all that, she stopped. He was looking deep into her eyes, he smiled a little bit, and put his hands in her hair, pulling down what was left of her messy bun. She giggled a bit, as he pulled her close to him. She smiled up at him as he softly kissed her lips.

They both got out of the water, and John gently wrapped Nikki up in her towel. He grabbed her hand and entwined it with his. They spent the entire rest of the evening walking up and down the beach, laughing, smiling, collecting seashells, just enjoying being together, in the moment. They both knew this is where they belonged.

-To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Welcome to West Newbury" -**_

read the sign that had just passed. Staring out the window, hands in her lap, she could feel are palms starting to get sweaty as they reached closer and closer to John's parents house. Today was finally the day, the she gets to meet her superman's family, and see where he grew up.

She felt his hand touch her knee. She turned and smiled nervously. "Babe, you okay?" John asked

Smiling nervously once again she replied, "I'm fine," and turned her gaze back to outside her window. "They're going to love you Nikki, just as much as I do...I promise." he told her. She looked back at him, "I hope so." she replied. She could tell her heard the nervousness and anxiety in her voice. He smirked, took her hand and entwined with his. "They will love you." he said will bringing her hand up to his face and giving it a small peck.

As they pulled up into the drive, Nikki could feel butterflies start to flutter around in her stomach. As the car came to a stop, John looked at her smiled opened his door, and came around to her side. He opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. He hugged her tight, and whispered in her ear "are you ready?"

As they walked into the Cena Home, John Sr. or "Johnny Fabulous" greeted his son with a big smile and giant bear hug. Carol, John's Mom, made her way to greet them as well. John and his father were busy catching up with each other when Carol walked up to Nikki. She look Nikki in the eyes, made a slight smacking sound with her lips, tilted her head to the side, and held out her arms. "**Welcome to the family Nicole,**" Carol said while wrapping her arms around Nikki.

She didn't really know what to say, they were so unbelievably nice, sweet, down to earth people. She could tell just by the way they watched their son's every move, they were so proud of him. She could see the admiration glimmering in their eyes as he spoke.

As the day went on, they talked about, sports, the weather there in West Newbury, and in Tampa, where her and John stayed. Then suddenly, all their attention went from their son, to her. In a split second, the spotlight was shining on her. "So, Nicole, tell us about yourself sweetheart." said Carol in a soft sweet voice. Nikki shyly smiled and began basically telling her whole life story. She told them about her twin sister Brie, her own family, and the filming of their new reality show Total Divas. They seemed so intrigued about everything she was saying, which made her nerves ease quite a bit.

They were all sitting out on the porch when, out of no where she heard a baby cry. At first she thought she was hearing things, but then Carol got up and went to go check on the child crying from inside the house. Nikki gave John a puzzled look. He then told her that they were keeping his niece Noelle while his brother was away. As just finished telling Nikki about his niece, Carol walked outside holding a tiny baby girl in her arms. "She just woke up." she said while making her way back to her seat.

Nikki was fascinated by the little baby girl in Carol's arms. It made her thoughts travel into the future, picturing what her and John's kids might look like, and how awesome Carol and John would be as grandparents.

Before her thoughts got to deep, she heard someone call her name, "Nicole, would you like to hold Noelle?" John asked. She had apparently been lost in thought for a while, since John was now holding baby Noelle, not Carol.

At first the words wouldn't come out, so she cleared her throat. "S-sure." she said "I-I'd love to." John gave her a big toothy smile and placed baby Noelle in her arms.

As the conversations went on, Johnny Fabulous got up to take a restroom break and Carol left to go fix some snacks. Nikki, was still holding Noelle, and John was there with her keeping her company. Then, John got up and went behind Nikki's chair, and whispered in her ear.

"You were nervous for nothing. They absolutely love you...just like I do." John said as she glanced up at him as her gave her a quick wink and kiss on the cheek. As John sat back down, she knew then, this is where she belonged."

-to be continued.


End file.
